


The Black Swan

by Wandering_River



Category: Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, Лебединое озеро - Чайковский | Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fantasy, Fractured Fairy Tale, Magic, Odile-centic, Owls, POV Odile, Screenplay/Script Format, Shapeshifting, Swans, Useless Lesbians, and we love her for it, except we dont cause fuck the canon ending, fuck odette's mom thou, lesbain odile, no beta we die like odette, siegfried and odette is for like 2.5 seconds, von rothbart is a good dad, we dont stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_River/pseuds/Wandering_River
Summary: The daughter of a powerful sorcerer attempts to keep the Princess of her country from breaking the curse cast upon her and stop the vow of marriage between the Princess and the Prince of another country at the stake of losing the trust and love of her Princess.(OR: I rewrote the ballet Swan Lake to fit the gay agenda.)
Relationships: Odette & Odile, Odette/Odile, Odette/Prints Siegfried | Prince Siegfried (Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake), Odile & Von Rothbart (Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a creative writing class where we had to create a fractured fairy tale. I figured I'd share it here since it was relatively okay.
> 
> i love the ballet Swan Lake and idk about you all but i always felt Odile kinda got the short end of the stick. like she was just doing what her dad told her to do, honestly. anyway this was basically an exploration on why she might have done the things she did in the ballet, as well as some other stuff i added in for funnsies (like their background)!

The first time she stepped into the castle was for her father's first day of work. Von Rothbart was a man known for his craft and uncanny ability to reach beyond what was physically possible. A lot of the people back where she used to live called her father a _sorcerer_. A man bathed in magic and infamously cruel. 

She never understood their fear of him. He was a wonderful father and loved her dearly. Nevertheless, the people saw him as something evil and so she, by extension, was also evil. 

When the new Queen had heard of his work, she had sent for him; and he, not one to deny the Queen what she pleased, replied. That is how she found herself within the walls of the royal castle. The Queen had prepared one of the towers for her father to live in. He was to be her most trusted advisor. Teaching her the ways of magic and performing miracles of his own.

Odile rarely left that tower. She occupied herself with the texts her father poured himself over, the pages humming under her fingertips with potential magic. It wasn't until about a month into their stay that Odile met the Princess.

Odette was everything that Odile wasn't. She was bright and filled the room she was in with a kind of warmth that Odile likened to the sun. Her platinum hair tied up in intricate looking braids and curls with dresses of silk draping over her body in whites, blues, and pinks. She was the picture perfect representation of royalty and the embodiment of everything a ruler should be.

Their first meeting was an accident. Princess Odette had been snooping around the tower, curious as to where her step mother's new advisor lived, when she quite literally stumbled into Odlie's reading nook. The young Princess had been reduced to a pile of silk on the floor of the tower, her limbs flailing helplessly in the mounds of fabric atop her.

Odile slipped out of her chair before cautiously approaching the Princess. Grabbing onto one of the girl's flailing hands she pulled her up and onto her feet.

The Princess let out an exaggerated gasp once she was free from her prison of clothing. Her blue eyes lighting up at Odile when she processes what is in front of her. "Thank you! I thought I was going to drown!"

"No problem…" Odile's speech comes out mumbled as she fiddles with a lock of her dark hair. The Princess however just smiles wider. She grasps Odile's hands within her own and squeezes tight in excitement.

"I was not aware that there were any other girls in the castle. What is your name? How old are you? Why are you here?" With every question the princess leans just a bit closer and Odile leans just a little farther away. The other girls exuberance is overwhelming, like an easily excitable puppy.

"My name is Odile… My father and I live here, I'm nine." Odile's eyes look about the room, actively avoiding the subject she's talking to.

"Oh! I'm nine too! This is so exciting!" The princess' eyes are practically sparkling with joy and it takes Odile a second before she realizes that the joy wasn't there before. "Since your father lives here he must be stepmothers advisor, correct? So we can spend lots of time together and be the best of friends! This will be so much fun I promise you!"

"Okay."

She isn't sure what made her agree to being the princess' friend back then. Maybe it was the sight of how happy the other girl was in her presence rather than the usual fear others had. Maybe it was because of how before the girls eyes looked so sad before asking her that question. Maybe it was because she knew herself what loneliness looked like. Whatever it was, she is glad she said yes because the storm that followed was one the princess wouldn't have been able to get through alone.

Princess Odette's step-mother was someone to be reckoned with. To most of the kingdom she was as kind and refreshing as a light rain on a hot day. To those who knew her personally she was as vile as a serpent. 

Odile knew the Queen hated Odette with a passion. The Queen was always looking for the smallest imperfection to criticize and drag her step daughter through the mud. Odile always tried to help Odette keep away from the Queen after she had witnessed the woman's blatant hatred for the princess. It worked for the most part. If Odette was out of sight, then she was usually out of mind. Even still Odile couldn't save Odette forever no matter how hard she tried.

It was Odette's fifteenth birthday when she was cursed. The Queen had brought up the subject of marriage. Stating that Odette was soon to be sent off to serve as a political piece with the neighboring kingdom. Like most of their interactions, this of course lead to a heated argument. In a fit of rage the queen struck out a curse upon the girl, stating that: "You will never return to your true form until a marriage vow has been caste upon your name!" 

The morning sun was high in the sky when Odette fled the castle and Odile could do nothing but stand by her father's side and watch as her best friend was turned into a swan.

°♡°

It had been about a year since Odile witnessed the Queen curse her own daughter. The Queen had sent Von Rothbart to keep tabs on Odette and make sure the girl did not break her curse. The Queen wanted the girl to come home and beg for her forgiveness. This way, Odette would finally do everything she was told to and not fight against her word. So, to make sure her plan came to fruition she had given the instruction to do whatever necessary to keep the girl cursed.

Odile had been studying one of her father's spell books when an owl entered through the open window in the inn she and her father were staying at. She watched as the feathers fell off of the wings and onto the ground as its body grew into that of a man again. Soon in the place of what was once an owl, was now the figure of Von Rothbart.

"She's gone and done it!" Von Rothbart shrieked as he stumbled into the room. He began to frantically go through his bag of scrolls laying on one of the beds. "She's really gone and done it this time!"

Odile closed the spell book and looked at her father concerned. "Who has done what, Father?"

"ODETTE! The girl has gone and got herself engaged and now I have got to fix this mess!"

Odile could feel her stomach drop. A tidal wave of emotion pushing its way up to the surface only to have to be forcefully pushed back down. "She has what?"

"Engaged, Odile! Engaged! The Prince of this kingdom has gone and told her that he would make a vow to marriage tomorrow at the castle ball." Von Rothbart grips at his hair in stress. The ends are flared like feathers when a bird is displeased. "What am I to do! I hoped the stupid girl would just suck it up and ask for her mother's forgiveness soon, but now I have to stop her from getting married?!" He turns to Odile and collapses to his knees gripping his daughter's hands. "What am I to do, Odile?"

Her father's grip on her hands is tight. She knows that if her father doesn't comply with the Queens request it will spell trouble for the both of them. She does not want to disappoint her father. He's been there for her through the thick and thin. When the neighborhood kids threw stones at her and called her a witch, he was there to scare them off. When she was able to properly create a potion, he was there to congratulate her. He has given her everything and she can only do so much to help him back. 

This is why when her father asks for her help she does everything she possibly can to assist him. Even if it hurts the one other person she cares for.

"Father, think for a moment. Do you have anything available for you to trick Odette or this Prince with?"

Von Rothbart looks up at his daughter and the cloud of uncertainty lifts. The beginnings of a mischievous idea begin to form and that's all it takes for Odile to smile.

"I will delay her arrival." He says as he sweeps up from the floor and turns to the stack of books balancing precariously on the edge of the trunk. "I can make it difficult for her to journey through the woods and to the palace." Odile watches from her seat on the bed as her father gathers various herbs from his satchel and two of the books off the trunk. "And you, my lovely daughter, shall go in her place."

Odile feels her heart stop.

"W-what do you mean?" Her voice is quiet, shakey. Von Rothbart turns back to look at her, eyebrow quirked.

"I mean that I will put a glamore on you. You will go to the ball as Odette and have the Prince say his vow of marriage to you. Then the curse will stay unbroken."

"Oh…" Could Odile do that? Would she be able to do that and stand to look at Odette ever again? It would solve their problems yes, but at what cost? Surely she would lose her only friend in the process. Then again, if Odette was willing to let go of her over some Prince that she met just today… 

It would make her father proud of her. If she did this for him then she could prove to him that she was reliable, that he could count on her. Isn't that what she always wanted? To make her father proud.

"Okay."

Von Rothbart smiled wide.

"That's my girl."

°♡°

The moon was at its peak and the grass soft as it brushed against her ankles. Odile treaded through the woods towards the clearing with the lake. She could see Odette sitting along it's bank through the trees. Her long blonde hair up in its braids and dress looking just as clean as the day she was cursed.

Odile stepped out onto the path and made her way to Odette. Odette turned towards her and waved, her smile full of joy. Odile felt her stomach churn.

"Odile! What brings you here? Not that it is unpleasant for you to visit." The princess moves the many layers of her gown to make room for Odile to sit next to her.

Sitting next to the princess was always one of the most jarring things she could think of. To have herself sit next to Odette in what, by comparison to the princess' gowns, was all but rags. The modest black dress was always such a stark contrast to the whites, blues, and pinks Odette always sported. The only thing the two had in common was their blue eyes and even then Odile's were always much darker than Odette's, leaning more towards a dark purple really.

Odile sat by her princess, her hands fiddling with the fabric. She looked up to the other girl through her lashes. Odette's face was beginning to morph into a concerned one the longer she stayed silent. Odile sighed.

"I heard about the Prince." She said. Her voice adopted a much more rigid tone. It wasn't one she used very often, especially with Odette. Usually she could hardly muster up an indoor voice when around the Princess. This time however she had to put aside her feelings. She had to deliver her warning to the girl now. Dissuade her now, else she be hurt tomorrow.

Odette's smile wided in her ignorance. "Yes, isn't it just lovely! Now the curse will be broken and I'll have a wedding full of love."

"What are you talking about? Do you even hear yourself speaking?" Odile's hands gripped her black dress and her mouth twisted into a scowl. "You know I've been working on the cure for you since you got into this mess. I've been going behind my own father's back for you. Are you really going to just throw away all my months of work over some stupid prince you met only today?!" Odile turns her head to look at Odette. The anger swelling within her hit its peak when looking at the girls shocked face; like she had not even considered her place in the whole ordeal.

"Odile… I know you have been working hard, but there is no need now. I've bested my mother's curse on her terms and-" 

"HER TERMS!?" She cried, getting to her feet and gripping her dark hair into fists. "Odette, her _terms_ were to have you come crawling back to the castle asking forgiveness, not selling yourself off to some foreign prince! Is that not why you both fought in the first place, so you would not have to marry someone you did not love?!"

Odette's eyes were wide. Shocked at the information her best friend bestowed on her. Then she frowned and Odile could see the anger pooling into blue eyes before Odette stood.

"You knew that is what my mother wanted of me and you did not tell me! Odile, if you knew those were her intentions why did you not tell me?!" Odette stopped short and her eyes darkened. "It was because of your father is it not? That is the reason you are here, to keep me from getting married so that your father will be in the Queens good graces." 

Odile flinched at the level tone Odette was using. She had never heard her speak like this. Odette looked over Odile's form her face slowly closing off.

"I am going to the ball tomorrow. I am going to break this curse." Odette stepped away from Odile her face a perfect mask of indifference. "Goodnight, Odile."

And Odette was gone.

°♡°

The glamour her father had created was flawless. Odile's long dark hair was done up in the same intricate braids that decorated Odette's head. Her previous plain black dress was now a gorgeous black ball gown clothed in elegant black swan feathers. The glamour disguised her dark eyes for Odette's light blue, and her dark hair for Odette's platinum. She was, for all intents and purposes, Odette.

Odile's stomach curled as she walked through the elaborately set up ballroom. The room was lit in warm candle light and the environment was softened further by the music that filled the air. Dark red curtains fell over the windows and the floor was painted in gold. Wealth practically seeped out of the cracks in the floor. It was a place Odile could never find comfort in.

She was mingling amongst the six other princesses when the Prince found her. He tapped on her shoulder lightly and when she turned he offered his hand as an invitation to dance. He smiled as she gently took his hand and he lead her out into the center of the ballroom.

Silently she thanked Odette for all the times the young princess insisted they danced together. It was thanks to Odette that Odile could keep up this charade and not completely embarrass herself with no knowledge of proper dancing. It also, however, made her stomach churn just a bit more.

"I am most grateful that you came, Odette. I promise you that we will break this curse together." The Prince's words were silver on his tongue. Odile could understand why Odette, her naive Odette, would get swept away by him. She smiled tightly, strained.

"Of course, I am most grateful to you as well."

The Prince smiled and looked at her with interest. "Your smile is as lovely as the first time I saw it." Odile's smile strained further.

"Oh, really? How kind of you to say." She inlaid a tone of dissatisfaction, doing nothing to hide her feelings. The Prince did not notice.

"What is it, may I ask, that you love about me?" Odile asked the Prince. The Prince turned her here and when she faced him again she added: "After all we have only just met."

"I love everything about you, Odette. There's not just one thing I can name." He said, his tone seemed a bit amused. Odile was not.

"Then do not name just one thing. Tell me multiple." She said a bit forcefully. She knew she should not act this way, Odette never would. Alas she couldn't help the bitterness well up in her voice as her smiled all but forced itself onto her face.

The Prince faltered. He could not answer Odile's, no, Odette's question. Internally Odile scowled. She hated this man.

He avoided her question. They made small talk about their respective kingdoms and Odile did nothing to act as Odette would. He wouldn't notice the difference.

The night came to a still when the Queen of this country descended the steps to the lower ballroom floor. With her came the time for the Prince to make his vow of marriage. Odile watched behind a false smile as the Prince got to one knee before her.

"Odette, will you do me and this country the honor of your hand in marriage?" Hope gleamed in his eyes and Odile almost felt bad for this fool of a Prince. He was much like a child who was about to get a new toy. That thought made her blood boil under her skin.

At that vow a gasp echoed through the silent ballroom. Odile's head whipped up to find Odette, in all her beautiful whites, blues, and pinks, standing at the entrance to the room. Her hands placed delicately over her mouth barely hiding the look of betrayal in her eyes. Her eyes though were not looking at the Prince but at Odile.

Odile watched the Prince's eyes widen and then his head snap to Odile. The glamour broken at Odette's appearance now showed Odile's true nature. Clothed in her black swan dress with braids of midnight silk instead of the previous platinum. He stumbled back and fell to the floor in horror and confusion.

Odile paid him no mind. She watched as Odette turned, tears welling in her eyes, as she fled the ballroom. She caught the shadow of her father's owl form sitting in one of the windowsills. Everything felt as if it was crumbling away as she watched Odette run further away from her. In the back of her mind she registered the Prince call for the guards.

Odile thought of her father's transfiguration spell she was studying the other day. Whispering the words under her breath she felt the power of magic well up from under her skin. To others, her dress moved with a life of its own. Artificial wings closing around her form and reemerging true. Before the royal court Odile changed from a young girl in a black dress into a large black swan that swept through the ballroom and out after the back of a fleeing princess.

When Odile finally caught up to Odette, the girl had collapsed along the lake she was at the previous night. Odette looked up and watched as the swan changed into the figure of her best friend. Odette's face was so full of hurt and when Odile touched the ground she collapsed to the ground in front of her.

The girl's emotions were finally catching up to her and Odile was barely holding down tears.

"Odette…" 

"Why. Why on earth would you do this to me?" Odette's voice was rough from crying. "I had finally figured this out. I was going to get married, I fell in love-"

"HOW!" Odile really couldn't take this anymore. All the hurt and jealousy stuffed down in her chest finally overflowed and she broke down into tears. "How could you have possibly loved him?! Odette, you don't even know him! He knows nothing of you! So _how_ , how can you love him!"

Odile wiped uselessly at her cheeks as the tears flowed from her eyes making a mess of her. Softly she whispered: "He does not know you like I do."

Odette sat on the bank of the lake watching as her best friend broke. Her eyes wide she finally really truly looked at the girl before her, and finally she understood.

Odette reached out to wipe away Odile's tears. Gently holding the girls hands within her own as Odile cried. It was then that the Prince broke through the tree line, a bow and arrow in his hands.

"Odette!" He cried. Seeing Odile, he quickly knocked his bow. "Odette, step away from the Witch."

Odette frowned at the Prince as Odile flinched at the word he used to describe her. Odile used to tell her of the prejudice she faced back in her old home. She did not have the displeasure to hear her called a witch until now though. Odette looked at the Prince.

"I will not, Siegfried."

The Prince blinked incredulously. "What do you mean? I've come to take you back? The witch tricked me. I did not know it was not you."

Odette frowned further. "I am not going to marry you. I do not even know you. You could not even tell that Odile was not me."

"But the Witch-"

"SILENCE! My word is final, Siegfried. I will not marry you." Odette turned from the prince and lifted Odile to her feet. Odile staring wide eyed at her princess. Odette smiled at her softly.

As the day broke over the horizon and the beginnings of the curse overtook Odette, she gently held Odile's hand and rested her head against hers.

"Let's go home."

Odile stood with a beautiful white swan in her arms at daybreak and she spared one last look at the Prince of this land. She bowed respectively and muttered a spell, leaving behind a single feather of a black swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the screenplay version.

  1. INT. INSIDE OF A CARRIAGE - AFTERNOON 



The carriage makes it’s way along a rural road and towards a large castle that sits in the background. The inside of the carriage is regal and clearly a lot of money has been put into its design. A young girl, about nine years old, sits facing the window looking out at the castle beyond. She has deep blue eyes and long dark, almost black, hair. 

**ODILE** (V.O) 

The first time I stepped into the  castle was for father’s first day  of work. 

CUT TO. OUTSIDE THE CASTLE 

Von Rothbart and Odile are greeted and shown into the palace by one of the high ranking servants. Their bags are taken by other servants and the carriage pulls away leaving the pair. 

**ODILE** (V.O) 

Father was a man known for his  craft and ability to perform both  miracles and curses. The people  back home called father a sorcerer  and feared him because of his  practice in magic.  It was always hard to understand  that fact. He raised me to the best  of his ability and the magic he  practiced I found beautiful. 

CUT TO. INSIDE THE CASTLE 

The servant shows Von Rothbart to the throne room. The Queen sits by herself upon the main throne meant for the King. Odile hides behind her father and watches as he greets the Queen. 

**ODILE** (V.O) (cont’d) 

When the new Queen heard about  father’s powers, she sent for him.  She struck up a deal with him and  in turn for becoming her advisor  and teaching her magic, she would  allow us to live within the  observation tower with in the  palace. 

Father accepted.

  1. INT. THE OBSERVATION TOWER - EARLY MORNING 



The observation tower is essentially a library and study. Books cover every surface and are stacked in towers that look close to toppling over. Book shelves are also built into the walls of the tower. Within the maze of book towers is a small clearing created by Odile. The floor there has blankets and pillows arranged to make a makeshift fort. This is Odile’s reading nook. Most of the books surrounding the nook are about magic. Odile sits in her reading nook curled up reading a large tome from her father’s collection. 

**ODILE** (V.O) 

It was about a month into our stay  when I met Odette. 

There is a large crash and Odile is startled into looking up. Princess Odette is crumpled on the floor, caught in her own dress, and one of the towers of books has toppled over due to Princess Odette getting her dress caught on one and pulling it down with her. 

Hesitantly, Odile goes and helps the princess up. Princess Odette is a young girl, also about nine, her eyes are a bright blue and her hair is platinum blonde. Her dress is made of brightly colored fabrics. Odette is bright while Odile has a darker pallet and wears commoners clothing, it is a stark contrast between the two. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

(Excited and thrilled) 

Thank you! I thought I was going to  drown! 

**ODILE**

(Mumbled) 

No problem... 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

(Curious but mostly excited) 

I was not aware that there were any  other girls in the castle. What is  your name? How old are you? Why are  you here? 

**ODILE**

(A bit overwhelmed) 

My name is Odile (pause) My father  and I live here, I am nine. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

Oh! I am nine as well! This is so  exciting! 

(pauses in realization) 

**PRINCESS ODETTE** (cont’d) 

Since your father lives here he  must be stepmothers advisor,  correct? 

(With hope) 

So we can  spend lots of time together and be  the best of friends! This will be  so much fun I promise you! 

**ODILE**

(A bit breathless,  unbelieving, but hopeful.) 

Okay. 

**ODILE** (V.O) 

I’m not sure what made me agree to  her request. Maybe it was how happy  she seemed to be at the prospect of  having a friend. 

Maybe it was  because I myself was lonely.  Whatever it was, I am glad that I  said yes. 

  1. INT. INSIDE OF THE CASTLE - VARYING TIMES OF DAY 



It is several years later. The girls are now about 13-14. Montage of The Queen goes around the castle and harassing Odette. 

**ODILE** (V.O) 

The Queen hated Odette with a  passion. Always looking for the  smallest imperfection in her  stepdaughter. 

**ODILE** (V.O) (cont’d) 

I tried to keep Odette away from  her stepmother. Usually it worked  and if the Queen couldn’t find  Odette after a while she would give 

**ODILE** (V.O) (cont’d) 

(Somber, regretful) 

Even still, I could not always be  there to save my Princess.

  1. INT. DINNING ROOM WITHIN THE CASTLE- BREAKFAST 



It is Princess Odette’s 15th birthday. The dining room is extravagant and dressed up more then usual for the Princess’ coming of age. The Queen sits at the head of the table while Odette is seated two seats away from her on her right. Von Rothbart stands on the queens left, awaiting the Queen to finish her breakfast. Odile stands next to her father, her head low. 

**THE QUEEN**

(Cold, distant) 

Your father and I have spoken and  we believe it is about time that  you should be married. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

(Shocked) 

What... 

**THE QUEEN**

We have arranged for the  neighboring kingdom’s Prince to  marry you. 

He should be arriving  within the next few days. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

(Outraged) 

You cannot do this! I have not  given my blessing for this! 

**THE QUEEN**

(Haughty) 

You hardly have a choice. It is for  the betterment of the kingdom. Do  not be such a spoiled brat. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

Absolutely not! I will not stand  for this! I do not wish to be  married, you are not my mother, you  can not make these decisions  without my consent! 

**THE QUEEN**

(Furious.) 

I AM THE QUEEN! You will listen and  obey me, child! 

I have raised you  with in these walls and this is the  thanks you give me?! Disobedience!?

Magic sparks around the Queen in her anger. She chants, unintelligible, and then launches the curse at Odette. The young girl screams as the magic hits her. Odette begins to slowly transform into a swan. 

**THE QUEEN** (cont’d) 

You will never return to your true  form until a marriage vow has been  caste upon your name! 

Odette, mid transformation, runs away and out of the large doors to the dinning hall. Odile watches her run off. Her eyes are wide and her hand is slightly outstretched towards Odette’s fleeing form. 

**ODILE** (V.O) 

The morning sun was high in the sky  when Odette fled the Castle, and I  could do nothing but stand by my  father’s side and watch as my best  friend was turned into a swan.

  1. INT. INSIDE OF A BEDROOM - NIGHT 



A year after Princess Odette’s 15th birthday. Odile sits on the bed in a commoners inn. She has one of her father’s spell books laid out before her, it is a book on curses. An owl is heard before the window flies open and an owl comes through. The feathers begin to fall off of the owl as it transforms into Von Rothbart. 

**VON ROTHBART**

(Hysterical) 

She has gone and done it! She has  really gone and done it this time! 

**ODILE**

(Concerned) 

Who has done what, Father? 

**VON ROTHBART**

ODETTE! The girl has gone and got  herself engaged and now I have got  to fix this mess! 

**ODILE**

(Trying to stay composed,  denial) 

She has what?

**VON ROTHBART**

(Stressed) 

Engaged, Odile! Engaged! The Prince  of this kingdom has gone and told  her he would make a vow to marriage  tomorrow at the castle ball. 

**VON ROTHBART** (cont’d) 

What am I to do! I hoped the stupid  girl would just suck it up and ask  for her mother’s forgiveness soon, 

but now I have to stop her from  getting married?! 

**VON ROTHBART** (cont’d) 

(Despairing) 

What am I to do, Odile? 

Odile looks conflicted. She ponders for a moment before her eyes steel over in decision. 

**ODILE**

Father, think for a moment. Do you  have anything available for you to  trick Odette or this Prince with? 

Von Rothbart has an epiphany and he turns determined. He moves over to the trunk where there are books stacked precariously on the edge. He takes two books from the pile and some herbs from his satchel. 

**VON ROTHBART**

I will delay her arrival. 

**VON ROTHBART** (cont’d) 

I can make it difficult for her to  journey through the woods and to  the palace. 

**VON ROTHBART** (cont’d) 

And you, my lovely daughter, shall  go in her place. 

**ODILE**

(Shakey, dread) 

W-what do you mean? 

**VON ROTHBART**

I mean that I will put a glamore on  you. You will go to the ball as  Odette and have the Prince say his  vow of marriage to you.

Then the  curse will stay unbroken.

**ODILE**

(Worried, hesitant)    


Oh...

Odile looks down at the floor and then to her father. He looks back, awaiting her conformation.

**ODILE** (cont’d) 

(More determined)

Okay.

**VON ROTHBART**

(smiling)    


That’s my girl. 

  1. INT. A LAKE SURROUNDED BY WOODS - NIGHT 



A clearing with a lake in the middle surrounded by the woods. There is a path that cuts through the woods and to the clearing loading up to a dock that sits at the edge of the lake. Princess Odette sits at the edge of the lake in her human form. Odette turns to Odile and waves her over. Odile moves down the path and to the other girl before sitting beside her. 

The difference in their dress is striking once again. Odette is wearing bright colors fitting of her personality and social class while Odile wears humbled peasant clothing, dark and worn. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

Odile! What brings you here? Not  that it is unpleasant for you to  visit. 

**ODILE**

(rigid) 

I heard about the Prince. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

(Ignorant, smiling) 

Yes, is it not just lovely! Now the  curse will be broken and I will  have a wedding full of love. 

**ODILE**

(Steadily growing more angry) 

What are you talking about? Do you  even hear yourself speaking?

**ODILE** (cont’d) 

You know I have been working on the  cure for you since you got into  this mess. I have been going behind  my own father’s back for you. 

Are  you really going to just throw away  all my months of work over some  stupid prince you only met today!? 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

(Shocked) 

Odile... I know you have been  working hard, but there is no need  now. 

I have bested my mother’s  curse in her terms and-

**ODILE**

(Outrage, disbelieving) 

HER TERMS!? 

**ODILE** (cont’d) 

Odette, her TERMS were to have you  come crawling back to the castle  asking forgiveness, not selling  yourself off to some foreign  prince!

Is that not why you both  fought in the first place, so you  would not have to marry someone you  did not love?! 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

(Shocked and then grows angry) 

You knew that is what my mother  wanted of me and you did not tell  me! Odile, if you knew those were  her intentions why did you not tell  me?! 

**PRINCESS ODETTE** (cont’d) 

(Closes off and grows cold) 

It was because of your father is it  not? That is the reason you are  here, to keep me from getting  married so that your father will be  in the Queens good graces. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE** (cont’d) 

I am going to the ball tomorrow. I  am going to break this curse. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE** (cont’d) 

Goodnight, Odile.

  1. INT. A BALLROOM - NIGHT 



The ball room is elaborately set up. It is lit by candle light and the chandelier hanging above the room. The curtains are deep rich colors to accent the room. Odile wears her hair up in intricate braids just like Odette’s to help sell the glamour. She wears a ball gown made from black swan feathers and her eyes and hair color have changed to look exactly like Odette. 

There are six other princesses spread throughout the ball and Odile mingles herself among them. The Prince finds her and takes her out onto the dance floor. Odile despite the glamour acts like herself and seems disinterested (sick even) while keeping up with the dance. 

**THE PRINCE**

(A bit too pleasant, to the  point it makes one uneasy) 

I am most grateful that you came,  Odette. I promise you that we will  break this curse together. 

**ODILE**

(Smiling, despite clearly  being displeased) 

Of course, I am most grateful to  you as well. 

**THE PRINCE**

(Smiling, a look of something  dubious in his eyes) 

Your smile is as lovely as the  first time I saw it. 

**ODILE**

(Strained smile,  dissatisfaction) 

Oh, really? How kind of you to say. 

**ODILE** (cont’d) 

What is it, may I ask, that you  love about me? After all we have  only just met. 

**THE PRINCE**

(Amused) 

I love everything about you,  Odette. There’s not just one thing  I can name.

**ODILE**

(Unamused, a bit forceful) 

Then do not tell me just one thing.  Tell me multiple. 

**THE PRINCE**

(Faltering, flustered) 

Ah, yes, well, that is... 

It is now that the trumpets flare and announces the arrival of this lands Queen. She descends the steps to the lower ballroom floor and she surveys the gathering. The Prince excuses himself from Odile and goes to the Queens side. 

**THE QUEEN (2)**

We appreciate your attendance to  this ball for my son, we have come  a long way from where we all once  were and I believe I speak for us  all when I say I am glad for the  peace we all share now. It is with  a heavy heart that I let go of my  son and give him to the world of  ruling. It seems like it was just  yesterday that you were born. 

**THE QUEEN (2)** (cont’d) 

When the clock strikes midnight,  the announcement of betrothal shall  commence. May we toast to the  coming union. 

The Queen raises her glass and those within the ballroom fallow her example. The glasses make a single knock together as the clock strikes midnight and the town bell rings in the distance. The Prince steps forward and walks to Odile. He gets down on one knee and grasps her hand in his. 

**THE PRINCE**

(Hopeful) 

Odette, will you do me and this  country the honor of your hand in  marriage? 

A gasp comes from the entrance of the ballroom. Odile turns her head up to the doors to find Odette standing there, she is frozen in shock and looking at Odile with betrayal in her eyes. 

The Prince looks at Odette at the entrance with shock and confusion before turning to Odile with dread. The glamour has broken now and Odile stands before the Prince with her dark hair and dark eyes. He stumbles back in shock and falls to the floor.

Odette flees through the doors and back outside. The shadow of Odile’s father’s owl form sits in the window casting a shadow onto the scene. The Prince calls for the guards. Odile, however, whispers a transfiguration spell and transforms into a large black swan before flying out the door and after Odette. 

  1. INT. A LAKE SURROUNDED BY WOODS - DAWN 



Odette sits at the edge of the lake on the docks. Odile, in her swan form lands next to her and transforms back. Odile collapses onto her knees before Odette. Odette’s face is contorted with hurt and Odile is on the verge of crying. 

**ODILE**

Odette...

**PRINCESS ODETTE**   


Why. Why on earth would you do this  to me? I had finally figured this  out. I was going to get married, I  fell in love-

**ODILE**

(Exhausted and hurt) 

HOW?! How could you have possibly  loved him?! Odette, you do not even  know him! He knows nothing of you! 

So HOW, how can you love him! 

**ODILE** (cont’d) 

(Weeping and uselessly wiping  tears away) 

He does not know you like I do. 

Odette reached out to wipe away Odiles tears. She now understands the reason for Odile’s behavior, she was in love with her. Odette holds Odiles hands in her own. It is then that the Prince breaks through the tree line. He holds a bow and arrows in his hands. 

**THE PRINCE**   


Odette!

The Prince knocks his bow. 

**THE PRINCE** (cont’d) 

Odette, Step away from the Witch. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

(Stern, upset) 

I will not, Siegfried.

**THE PRINCE**

(Confused) 

What do you mean? I have come to take you back? The witch tricked me. I did not know it was not you. 

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

I am not going to marry you. I do  not even know you. You could not  even tell Odile was not me. 

**THE PRINCE**

But the Witch-

**PRINCESS ODETTE**

SILENCE! My word is final,  Siegfried. I will not marry you. 

Odette turns to Odile and picks her up. Odette smiles softly at Odile. Day breaks over the horizon and Odette’s curse begins to take hold. Odette holds Odile’s hand.

**PRINCESS ODETTE** (cont’d) 

Let’s go home. 

Odette fully transforms into a white swan, held in Odile’s arms. Odile looks to the Prince and bows respectively. Odile mutters a spell and vanishes, leaving behind a single black swan feather.


End file.
